The winner takes it all
by Ruri-Sakuma
Summary: «Es por eso, que te dejo ir... más que por mí, lo hago por nosotros, Hikaru...»[Shonen Ai]
1. Broken Hearts

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Disclaimer: **Lamentablemente _Ouran Koukou Host Club_ no me pertenece TT-TT y tampoco utilizo a sus personajes con fin de lucro, solo por diversión xD

**Aclaraciones:** Es un fic _shonen ai_ nunca he escrito _yaoi_, y tampoco me creo capaz de hacerlo por el momento xD

**Parejas: **Kyouya **x** Kaoru (no _trascendental_), Hikaru **x** Kaoru , Kyouya **x** Tamaki

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

.-'Diálogos'

« _Pensamientos _»

_Recuerdos_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**The winner takes it all**

**Por: **Ruri Sakuma

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Cerró la puerta del aula tras sí, impidiendo que alguien más entrara a interrumpirles. Y en un rápido movimiento rodeó al pelirrojo con ambos brazos, en un cálido abrazo, poco inusual en él. Sin embargo, el muchacho no se opuso a tal muestra de cariño, manteniéndose muy quieto en su lugar. Después de unos breves segundos se atrevió a soltarlo.

Kyouya observó a su acompañante con detenimiento. El pelirrojo intentaba a duras penas mostrarse tranquilo ante la cercanía del moreno, pero el ligero temblor de su cuerpo, el sonrojo de sus mejillas y el hecho de que miraba a su alrededor sin fijarse si quiera en Ootori, lo delataba.

Aquello hizo que sonriera para sus adentros. De cierta forma se sentía halagado por aquel comportamiento. Y se percató del gran cariño que había comenzado a sentir por su amigo. No, en realidad ya no era solo su amigo. Ahora era... no había palabra para definirlo. Desde aquella vez las cosas habían cambiado. Pero de algo estaban seguros ambos: no estaban enamorados.

.-'Kaoru'.-habló el moreno, cogiendo la barbilla de Hitachiin con mucha delicadeza.

.-'Dime'

El gemelo se sintió ciertamente intimidado ante la mirada de Ootori, pero accedió a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, sin poder evitar sonrojarse aun más. Tenía dudas, y quería hacérselo saber. No quería que siguieran con eso. No estaba bien. Pero no podía decírselo. Porque sabía que Kyouya pensaba igual, había un mismo motivo que los unía, y aquello que hacían los ayudaba a sobrellevar el dolor que les provocaba pensar en sus seres amados.

.-'¿No piensas decir nada?. Haz estado evitándome todo el día'.-Kyouya se acercó lentamente al rostro del muchacho, acortando la distancia. Lo que provocó que Kaoru diera un pequeño saltito.

.-'No... yo solo... no me sentía bien'.-trató de explicar, buscando alguna forma de alejar a su acompañante cuanto antes.

.-'¿Es por Hikaru?'

.-'...'

.-'No me molestaré si lo dices. Tú también sabes porqué estoy aquí. Porque estamos aquí. Y porque hacemos esto.'

.-'Porque queremos olvidar'.

.-'Queremos dejar todo atrás'

.-'Yo...'

.-'¿Me haz estado evitando por Hikaru?'

.-'El aun no lo sabe.'

.-'Nadie lo sabe.'

.-'¿Esta bien que hagamos esto, Kyouya?. ¿Esta bien que nos mintamos?. ¿Qué juguemos con nuestros sentimientos solo para...?'

.-'Estamos cansados de sufrir. Y no quiero pensar más en _él_. Tú bien sabes que duele, Kaoru'

.-'Kyouya...'

.-'No digas más. Solo... _ayudémonos_. Solo eso.'

Kaoru se acercó lentamente a su senpai, y sin las vacilaciones de antes, se atrevió a besarlo. Sintió los labios secos pero suaves y tibios del moreno, que poco a poco empezaron a corresponderle. Se estremeció al sentir las manos de Ootori recorrer su cuerpo en una gentil caricia.

Pero se sentía bien. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por aquella maravillosa sensación. Quería disfrutar un poco de ese instante. Aunque aquello no fuese realmente amor.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo I**

"_Broken Hearts_"

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

« _Todo comenzó aquel día. _

_Aquella ocasión, ambos descubrimos que..._

_el dolor se puede olvidar de muchas maneras._

_Y ésta, es solo una de ellas._ »

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

.-'¡¡OKASAN!!'.-exclamó Tamaki tratando de llamar la atención del moreno, el cual, observaba unos papeles con mucho detenimiento.

.-'¿Qué quieres?'.-preguntó en tono frío.

.-'Lo ha vuelto a hacer. Hikaru quiere robarme a mi linda y preciosa hija'.-lloriqueó el rubio.

.-'¿Y?'

.-'¡¿Cómo que "Y"?!'.-gritó escandalizado.-'¿Te imaginas lo que ese pervertido podría hacerle a nuestra hija?'

Ootori suspiró, y dirigió una mirada hacia "el nuevo trío" del Host Club. Juntos a un grupo de estudiantes se encontraban Hikaru, Kaoru, y Haruhi, los tres sentados en el mismo sillón, y claro que la jovencita se encontraba entre ambos gemelos. Hikaru parecía estar muy alegre, y hablaba sin parar, bajo la mirada de Fujioka. En cambio Kaoru tenía toda su atención puesta en algún punto de la habitación, sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

.-'¿Verdad, Kaoru?'.-preguntó el gemelo mirando a su hermano, quien no lo había escuchado.-'¿Kaoru?'

.-'¿Kaoru-kun?'.-Haruhi hizo de eco del pelirrojo, logrando que el aludido despertara de su ensueño.

.-'¿Eh?'

.-'¿Te sucede algo?. No haz escuchado nada de lo que he dicho¿cierto?'.-Hikaru parecía un tanto molesto, hasta ofendido por la falta de interés que mostraba, o quizás... solo fingía.

.-'Lo lamento, Hikaru.'.-se disculpó, intentando sonreír.- 'Pero acabó de recordar algo importante. Regreso enseguida.'

Antes de que los presentes pudieran evitarlo, el Hitachiin se encontraba atravesando el lugar casi a zancadas, esquivando a su paso a varias jovencitas, y tratando de salir a toda prisa de aquel ambiente. Sin embargo, aquello no pasó desapercibido para Ootori, quién acomodó sus lentes y dejó los papeles que leía sobre una pequeña mesa, al lado de un caro jarrón.

.-'Tamaki'

.-'¿Eh?'

El rubio dejó de hablar, sin darse cuenta que todo ese tiempo su amigo no había hecho más que ignorar sus palabras. Sus ojos se iluminaron con esperanza, creyendo en vano que le daría alguna solución a su problema

.-'Si me permites, tengo un asunto muy importante que tratar'

Suou se quedó sin palabras y contempló a su amigo tomar la misma dirección que Kaoru. Su mirada se entristeció y por primera vez sintió que un gran vacío se había formado entre el moreno y él. Pero algo lo perturbaba aun más.

¿Desde cuándo Kyouya había tomado tanto interés por Hitachiin Kaoru?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

No supo bien a dónde se dirigía, solo dejó que sus pies lo guiaran por todos aquellos pasillos que lucían interminables, llegando a un lugar algo apartado, de donde tenía una espléndida vista hacia el jardín. Apoyó sus brazos en el borde de la ventana, y permitió que la fresca brisa acariciara su rostro y removiera algunos mechones de su cabellera.

No quería regresar, Ni tampoco tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas, lejos de _él_... y también de _ella_. Sentía que se asfixiaba cuando se encontraban ellos tres juntos, que poco a poco iba perdiendo terreno... pero sobretodo iba perdiendo a su gemelo por culpa de la intrusa. Al principio quiso negar los celos que se iban apoderando de él, pero cuando finalmente lo aceptó, cayó en cuenta que el mundo de ambos se había desvanecido por completo.

Hikaru ya no era más suyo.

Apretó los puños con fuerza. La impotencia de no poder hacer nada lo embargaba. No había forma de retroceder en el tiempo y luchar por lo que era suyo antes de que los sentimientos de su gemelo florecieran por Fujioka. Simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Y no podía corregirlo.

.-'Kaoru, no deberías estar aquí'

Hitachiin continuó mirando al exterior, haciendo caso omiso al moreno que se encontraba a su lado. No lo comprendía. No entendía cómo era que él si pudiese soportar tanto. Definitivamente era muy diferente a él.

Porque a comparación de su senpai, él era sumamente débil.

.-'¿Piensas darte por vencido?'

.-'No hay nada que hacer. Hikaru hizo su elección y yo la acepté.'

.-'Eso no es verdad. Él aun no ha dicho nada. Ni siquiera...'

.-'No se necesitan palabras para eso, Kyouya-senpai. Lo entendí antes que él. Y lo comprendí sin que me lo dijera. Es difícil... pero ella ganó.'

.-'Creí que tu amor por tu hermano era más fuerte.'

Kaoru bufó.

.-'Y lo dices tú'

La mirada fría de Kaoru lo sorprendió en aquel momento. Sin embargo, sintió que el muchacho dio en el blanco, logrando lastimarlo, por más que no lo hubiera demostrado.

.-'Sabes que me rendí hace mucho. Desde la llegada de esa chica.'

.-'¿Es gracioso, sabes?. Que ella sea la causante de esto. Y aun así, no podamos odiarla'

El gemelo volvió a mostrar tristeza a través de sus ojos, y dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia el jardín. Conocía el peso que causaban sus palabras sobre Ootori, a pesar de que supiera disfrazar muy bien sus emociones. La culpa lo invadió, no merecía ser tratado de esa manera, pues él había sido la única persona que lo había escuchado cuando más lo necesitaba, y además lo había alentado aunque no fuese con la más dulce o tierna sonrisa.

.-'Lo siento, no debí hablarte de ese modo. Yo...'

.-'No tienes que disculparte. Sé que la estas pasando mal, pero no puedes descuidar el Club, o se darán cuenta'.-acomodó sus anteojos, y observó al joven, esperando que meditara sus palabras.

.-'No me importa. No quiero saber más nada. Solo... quisiera desaparecer'.-dijo con un hilo de voz, casi en un murmullo.

.-'Puedes luchar por él.'

.-'No. No quiero sufrir más.'.-meneó la cabeza en forma de negación.

.-'Entonces eres un cobarde, Kaoru'.-concluyó tranquilamente, logrando que el pelirrojo lo mirara directamente a los ojos, con mucha atención.

.-'...'

.-'No piensas defender lo tuyo porque sabes que haz perdido. Pero tampoco quieres continuar porque aun lo añoras. Eso definitivamente es cobardía.'.-Kyouya observó al muchacho, que retrocedía un par de pasos, contrariado por sus palabras.-'Y aun así te entiendo'

.-'¿Eh?'.-aquello lo confundió, y se sintió perdido y abatido al mismo tiempo.

.-'Porque... somos iguales.'

.-'Kyouya-senpai...'

.-'Somos débiles, aunque parezcamos los más fuertes.'.-extendió su mano, y acarició la pálida mejilla del pelirrojo, el cual se estremeció ante el contacto.-'Y siempre sufriremos... por nuestra indecisión.'

Ootori acorraló al Hitachiin contra la pared, logrando que este lo observara asustado por tan repentina acción. Colocó su otra mano en la mejilla derecha del pelirrojo y lo contempló con detenimiento. Lucía tan indefenso ante sus ojos, tan desorientado y dolido... aquella imagen solo le recordaba a él mismo, como si estuviera viéndose a través de un espejo.

Y de un momento a otro unió sus labios con los de Kaoru, obligándolo abrirlos, para deleitarse con el sabor de su boca, acariciando con su lengua el interior de esa cavidad. Sus manos viajaron hasta la cintura del joven, sin vacilar, logrando que el espacio entre sus cuerpos se desvaneciera. Sus ojos se habían cerrado involuntariamente, pero volvieron a abrirse al sentir que los brazos del pelirrojo rodeaban su cuello. Aquellos ojos lo miraban con inseguridad, y con extraño brillo en ellos..

No existía ni Hikaru ni Tamaki en aquel instante. Los olvidaron por completo en esa fracción de segundo. Y ambos comprendieron que había muchas maneras de olvidar el dolor, de burlarse de él. Aunque aquello fuese ir en contra de sus principios. Pero valía la pena porque por un momento, todo dejaba de existir.

Sí, eso fue lo que sintieron en el fondo de sus corazones rotos.

Habían encontrado una solución.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Notas de Ruri: **wiii!! Mi primer fic de Ouran!! n0n espero no recibir tomatazos por este corto (y un tanto pesado) capítulo xD lo cierto es que no he quedado del todo satisfecha con este capítulo pero me esforzaré más o0o

Puede que esta pareja sea un "poco" extraña xD sin embargo, me agrada y no sé porque oWoUU (aunque quizás sea porque recientemente descubrí que amo a Kyouya tanto como a los gemelos oUo). En fin, las parejas definitivas son: Hikaru**x**Kaoru y Kyouya**x**Tamaki, como lo mencioné anteriormente.

¡¡Estaré esperando ansiosamente sus reviews!!

¡¡Gracias por leer!!


	2. Sorpresas

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Disclaimer: **Lamentablemente _Ouran Koukou Host Club_ no me pertenece TT-TT y tampoco utilizo a sus personajes con fin de lucro, solo por diversión xD

**Aclaraciones:** Es un fic _shonen ai_ nunca he escrito _yaoi_, y tampoco me creo capaz de hacerlo por el momento xD

**Parejas: **Kyouya **x** Kaoru (no _trascendental_), Hikaru **x** Kaoru , Kyouya **x** Tamaki

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

.-'Diálogos'

« _Pensamientos _»

_Recuerdos_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**The winner takes it all**

**Por: **Ruri Sakuma

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Hikaru se asomó a una de las aulas continuas a la suya, y observó el lugar, en busca de su hermano. Pero tampoco se encontraba ahí. Llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza, desconcertado. Kaoru había desaparecido en el preciso instante en que el timbre del descanso había sonado. Y eso era realmente extraño, pues normalmente siempre lo esperaba para estuvieran juntos en el pequeño receso. Aunque a decir verdad, últimamente pasaban todos sus ratos libres en compañía de Haruhi.

No creía que aquello molestara a su gemelo, pues se lo habría hecho saber. Sin embargo, le daba la ligera impresión de que había estado evitándolo en todo momento.

.-'Hikaru-kun¿qué haces?'.-preguntó Fujioka al verlo quieto en medio del pasillo, mirando a todos lados.

.-'Busco a Kaoru. ¿Sabes dónde se ha metido?'

.-'Pues no. Pero...'

.-'¿Pero que?'

.-'Posiblemente este con Kyouya-senpai'.-respondió la muchacha en tono vacilante.

.-'¿Con Kyouya-senpai?.¿Y qué se supone que estaría haciendo con él?'.-el pelirrojo frunció el ceño. Pensar que su hermano se había ido en busca de la compañía de otro no le agrada en lo más mínimo.

.-'No lo sé. He notado que últimamente pasan tiempo juntos, dentro y fuera del Host Club'

.-'¿Kyouya y Kaoru?. Uhm, debes haberte confundido.'

.-'Quizás. Pero... Hikaru...'

.-'...'

.-'¿Ya se lo haz dicho?'.-preguntó tímidamente la castaña, en voz muy baja, para que solo fuera audible para el Hitachiin.

.-'¿Ah?'

.-'Tus sentimientos. ¿Se lo haz hecho saber a Kaoru-kun?'

.-'No... aun no. No creo que sea el momento adecuado'

.-'¿Y cuándo será el momento adecuado?'.-preguntó Fujioka, con una expresión seria.

.-'No lo sé... pero tengo la impresión de que Kaoru siente lo mismo.'.-afirmó sonriendo ligeramente.

.-'¿Estas seguro, Hikaru?'

Haruhi tenía ciertas dudas ante la convicción que mostraba su amigo, pues ella había notado el distanciamiento que se había formado entre los gemelos, y de cierto modo se creía culpable al haber irrumpido en su mundo. Aun así, ella se había convertido en la confidente de Hikaru, y creía que Kaoru había malinterpretado aquello.

.-'Claro que sí. ¿Acaso crees que Kaoru está interesado en alguien más?'

.-'Yo no he dicho eso.'

.-'Uhm... de todos modos sería casi imposible que Kaoru pudiese fijarse en alguien más'

.-'¿Por qué lo dices?'.-Fujioka arqueó las cejas.

.-'Ambos nos complementamos. Somos uno. Soy él único capaz de comprenderlo. Jamás habrá alguien más que pueda hacerlo.'

.-'Vaya confianza, Hikaru'.-la chica suspiró y una gotita apareció en su cien.-'Las cosas que damos por hecho son las que más duelen al momento de perderse, Hikaru-kun'.-dijo la muchacha seriamente.

.-'¿Eh?. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?'

.-'Lo entenderás en su debido momento'

.-'¡Hey, Haruhi!. ¿Qué tratas de...?'

Antes de que el pelirrojo concluyera su pregunta escuchó la risa de su hermano a lo lejos, y se giró rápidamente, encontrándose con dos siluetas conocidas al otro extremo del pasillo.

Conversando tranquilamente se acercaban Kaoru y Kyouya, este último con una expresión relajada, poco usual en él, y el gemelo, sonriendo abiertamente, como solía hacerlo exclusivamente para Hikaru. Entonces, el pelirrojo sintió algo extraño apoderarse de su ser. Era una mezcla de tristeza y rabia. Su ceño se frunció y sus puños se cerraron en el instante en que sus ojos se cruzaron con los del moreno.

Ootori sonrió desafiante. Los celos del Hitachiin le sabían a victoria.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo II**

"_Sorpresas_"

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Desde que llegó aquella mañana a la escuela, Tamaki hizo notar su estado depresivo a todo el mundo. Más de uno estuvo preguntándose a qué se debía ese cambio de ánimo de la noche a la mañana. Parecía destrozado, y andaba como alma en pena por todos los pasillos, ignorando a cualquiera que intentara hablarle, incluso a las bellas señoritas que iban a visitarlo constantemente al Host Club.

Y como era de esperarse, aquel día, el rubio no preparó nada. No había trajes estrafalarios para vestir, ni adornos en el aula, nada de nada. Aquello dejó desconcertados a los miembros del Club. Y más aun que Kyouya no se molestará en reprenderlo por su falta de responsabilidad. El ambiente estada tenso, pero tanto Money-senpai como Money-senpai parecían ser los únicos que se habían percatado de eso.

Haruhi trataba a duras penas de mantener la calma. Sin embargo, era consciente de que algo pasaba, y estaba un 50 por ciento segura que todo se debía a la reciente amistad que Kyouya-senpai y Kaoru-kun habían entablado. Un largo suspiró se escapó de sus labios. Cada día entendía menos de lo que sucedía en ese Club.

.-'¿Qué hacías con Kyouya-senpai, Kaoru?'.-preguntó Hikaru, mientras lo rodeaba con ambos brazos, sujetándolo firmemente de la cintura, y apoyando su mentón en el hombro de su gemelo.

.-'Nada. Solo conversábamos'.-respondió tranquilamente, sin mostrarse tan cariñoso como antes.

.-'¿Y por eso me abandonaste en el aula?'.-el Hitachiin hizo un puchero de indignación, tratando de suavizar el ambiente, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano. Kaoru no se mostraba nada mimoso con él.

.-'No te abandoné. Tenía asuntos pendientes que tratar con él.'

.-'¿Se puede saber asuntos?'.-dejó sus tácticas infantiles, y lo estrechó más fuertemente, ahora pegando su mejilla contra la de su hermano, sintiendo como éste empezaba a ponerse nerviosos. No estaba seguro si se debía a la cercanía que tenían en ese momento o a la pregunta que había formulado, pero le agrada pensar que el causante de esa reacción era él.

.-'Hikaru no tienes por qué hacer esto, no hay nadie que nos este observando aun. El Club no abre hasta dentro de 10 minutos y no hemos organizado nada'.-respondió tratando de mostrarse lo más calmado posible. Sentir el cuerpo de su hermano no le estaba ayudando a mantener la compostura.

.-'No es necesario que estén ellas para que lo haga, Kaoru. Y lo sabes bien. Lo hago porque quiero'.-y dicho esto depositó un beso en la mejilla del aludido, el cual se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo.

« _¿Por qué me haces esto, Hikaru?. ¿Por qué juegas conmigo?. ¿Por qué simplemente no me dices que la prefieres a ella y me dejas continuar con mi vida?. ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta que me haces daño?. Eres egoísta, muy egoísta, Hikaru... _»

.-'Kaoru, Hikaru'

Kyouya apareció de repente, rompiendo la atmósfera. Kaoru agradeció la presencia del moreno, y logró librarse de los brazos de su gemelo ante el descuido de éste. Aunque en el fondo su corazón gritaba por más. Respiró hondo, y poco a poco el carmín desapareció completamente de su pálida piel.

.-'¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kyouya-senpai?'.-preguntó fastidiado Hikaru, mirando fríamente a Ootori, el cual no se inmutó.

.-'Debido a que Tamaki no ha preparado ninguna "sorpresa" para el día de hoy...'.-se acomodó los anteojos.-'... atenderemos a nuestras clientas con nuestra actual vestimenta y les ofreceremos té y pasteles como ya acostumbramos hacerlo, sin embargo, necesito un poco de su ayuda para con Tamaki. Seguramente habrán visto el estado en el que se encuentra...'

.-'¿Y que sugieres que hagamos?'.-el tono frío y tan poco frecuente en el pelirrojo fue notado por los presentes, incluso por Kaoru, que no quería darse falsas esperanzas y trataba de ignorarlo.

.-'No lo sé. Si lo supiera, no me hubiera acercado a ustedes'.-Kyouya lucía tranquilo, pero su tono de voz era un tanto diferente al acostumbrado, y un leve brillo en sus ojos lo delataba.

El rey demonio de sangre fría parecía estar disfrutando de lo que ocasionaba en el interior de Hikaru. Y más aun que no fuese el único que lo notara. Ya se divertiría mucho más adelante, conociendo lo impulsivo que resultaba ser ese pelirrojo.

.-'Uhm... Yo me encargo'.-aseguró sonriendo ligeramente.

.-'¿Eh?. ¿Qué piensas hacer, Kaoru?'.-preguntó desconcertado su gemelo.

.-'El señor no puede hacer nada por sí solo en estos momentos, pero si trabajamos en pareja, no habrá problema. Quizás logre animarlo.'

.-'Es una gran idea, Kaoru'.-el moreno sonrió ligeramente.-'Lo dejo todo en tus manos'

.-'OK'

.-'Pero que demonios... ¡Kaoru!. ¿Se puede saber en qué rayos estas pensando. Nosotros siempre trabajamos juntos'.-protestó el otro pelirrojo, indignado por tan repentina decisión.

.-'No sé porque te preocupas tanto, Hikaru. Estoy seguro que estarás muy bien con Haruhi'.-aseguró, enfatizando el nombre de la muchacha.

.-'Kaoru...'

.-'Es más, tú mismo dijiste una vez que hay que estar abierto a los cambios¿no?'

.-'Vale, será como quieras'.-suspiró, sabiendo que no podría contradecirlo y mucho menos lograr que se retractara.

.-'Bien. Las parejas para el día de hoy serán: Mori-senpai y Money-senpai, Hikaru y Haruhi, y finalmente Tamaki y Kaoru'.-anotó Ootori en el cuaderno que traía entre sus manos.

.-'¿Y tú, Kyouya-senpai?'.-preguntó Haruhi, interviniendo.

.-'Estaré supervisando que todo salga a la perfección y que nuestras clientas se sientan cómodas'.-respondió, con la más falsa sonrisa, acompañada de una profunda mirada.

.-'Ah'

Tamaki escuchó todo desde la esquina en la que se encontraba, enrolladito como un ovillo, acompañado de un aura de desolación. Suspiró. Había llamado al atención de miles de fans, de maestros, de sus amigos de Host Club. Pero no de la única persona que le importaba. Su, hasta el momento, mejor amigo. No comprendía por qué lo trataba con tanta indiferencia. Pero otra cosa que no entendía era por qué se sentía tan destrozado y terriblemente dolido con esa actitud. Estaba confundido. Le afectaba, pero nunca imaginó que fuera a tal extremo. Su corazón parecía roto, y sentía que se quebraba cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban. Nunca creyó que deseara estar en casa tanto como ahora.

Cómo deseaba que el día acabara pronto.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Money probó su primer trozo de pastel, y se deleito con el dulce sabor en su boca, sintiendo que una sensación de tranquilidad se apoderaba de él. Amaba el chocolote. Cualquiera dulce estaba bien, pero el chocolate era uno de sus predilectos. Sin comparación.

.-'¿Takashi... podría...?'.-el rubio usó la expresión más inocente que tenía, bajo la mirada de sus espectadoras, las cuales vieron corazones a sus alrededores, alucinaciones causadas probablemente por el dulce que comían en ese instante.

Mori-senpai colocó su pastel frente al pequeñín, sin necesidad de decir palabra alguna. Y sin que nadie lo notara, un ligero sonrojo había teñido sus mejillas.

.-'¡Gracias, Takashi'.-exclamó enterrando su cucharita en el pastel.

Las muchachitas soltaron un grito de emoción, enternecidas.

Por otro lado, Hikaru y Haruhi charlaban con unas alegres jovencitas, llenas de todo tipo de preguntas que esperaban que ambos respondieran sin importar qué. Sin embargo, la única que parecía prestarles atención era Fujioka, mientras que Hitachiin, se mantenía distante, con la mirada puesta en su gemelo. No le agradaba la idea de estar lejos de él, pero al otro parecía no haberle importado, y eso ciertamente lo entristecía.

Suou estaba totalmente desanimado, en un extremo del sillón que compartía con Kaoru, arrancando lentamente los pétalos de una de las rosas que normalmente ofrecía a sus clientas.

.-'¿Qué le sucede Tamaki-senpai?'.-preguntaron en coro, observando al melancólico muchacho, que se hundía cada vez más en su depresión.

.-'Nee, Tamaki-senpai¿gustas algo de té?'.-le ofreció el gemelo, sin saber que más hacer. Se había metido en un gran lío al aceptar hacerse cargo del rubio.

.-'...'

Definitivamente aquello no estaba dando resultado.

.-'Kaoru, Tamaki¿les importa que me siente con ustedes?'.-Kyouya apareció sorpresivamente como lo había hecho anteriormente con los gemelos, y sin esperar respuesta, se sentó entre Hitachiin y Tamaki, logrando que este último diera un brinquito y se sentara adecuadamente.

.-'Kyouya... es decir, Kyouya-senpai'.-se corrigió el muchacho rápidamente, encogiéndose ligeramente ante su torpeza.-'¿Ha ocurrido algo?'

.-'No. ¿Por qué preguntas?'

.-'Uhm... me extraña tu repentina intromisión'

.-'Nada importante. Solo quise acompañarlos. ¿Es que acaso soy una molestia?'

.-'No, para nada. Nos alegra tener aquí'.-sonrió sinceramente.

Las jovencitas que se encontraban frente a ellos los observaban con mucha atención, sorprendidas por la tan repentina química que mostraban tener ambos muchachos. Y aquello les encantaba. Tamaki por su parte, creyó que por fin su amigo había venido preocupado por su estado de ánimo, pero era todo lo contrario, parecía más bien interesado en el pelirrojo. Así que se quedo quieto, en silencio, siendo ignorado nuevamente.

.-'¿Gustas un poco de té?'.-preguntó Kaoru al moreno.

.-'Claro. Muchas gracias, Kaoru'

Hitachiin sirvió el té bajo la mirada de los presentes, y del mismo Hikaru que lo observaba desde su asiento. Deseaba estar ahí mismo, en el lugar del moreno. Una mueca de fastidió se dibujó en su rostro. Kyouya lo estaba haciendo a propósito y eso era más que obvio ante sus ojos. No le iba a permitir acercarse más a su gemelo. Definitivamente no.

.-'Kaoru'.-habló Ootori, dejando la taza a un lado, percatándose de la mirada insistente del otro pelirrojo.

.-'Dime'.

.-'Tienes un poco de pastel en el rostro'.-le indicó acercándose peligrosamente.

.-'¿Eh?'

.-'Déjame ayudarte'.-el tono sugerente que utilizó, provocó que las mejillas del aludido se tiñeran de un color rojizo.

Kyouya se inclinó lentamente, cogió el rostro del joven con ambas manos, y lamió la mejilla de Hitachiin. Aquello llamó la atención de todos los presentes, y un silencio sepulcral reinó en todo el lugar. Ootori se entretuvo un rato, prolongando la escena a pesar que ya no hubiese más rastro de chocolate sobre la piel de Kaoru.

.-'Listo'.-dijo sonriendo.

.-'¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MOEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!'.-exclamaron las muchachas, acompañas de una emocionada Renge-chan que había hecho su aparición repentinamente.

Kyouya sonreía triunfante, y Kaoru lo observaba desconcertado por tal acción. El sonrojo se le había pasado, pero aun así no se sentía cómodo con lo que su senpai acababa de hacer.

.-'¡¡Kyouya eres un maldito!!. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi hermano?!'.-exclamó Hikaru en el preciso instante en el se abalanzó sobre el moreno.

Ootori no mostró resistencia y se dejó hacer. El enojado Hitachiin lo tumbó contra el piso del aula y le propinó dos fuertes golpes en el rostro. No pensaba en nada, solo quería descargar su ira contra él. Sabía que había hecho todo eso solo para hacerlo enfurecer. Y lo había logrado. Ahora iba a pagar caro por meterse con él y propasarse con su hermano.

Pero algo lo detuvo cuando se decidió a darle un tercer golpe. Esa sonrisa socarrona no se borraba de su rostro, por más que su labio estuviese sangrando.

.-'¡¡Hikaru!!'.-gritó Kaoru, separando a su gemelo de su senpai.

.-'¡¡Déjame, Kaoru!!'.-chilló, forcejeando con su gemelo, las cosas no habían terminado aun. No hasta que Ootori pagara por lo ocurrido.

.-'No'.-se negó, logrando que se alejara lo suficiente, y se pusiera nuevamente de pie.

.-'...Kaoru¿por qué'.-'dijo sin entender.

Y sin esperárselo, Hikaru observó el rostro enfadado de su hermano, con rastro de lágrimas en los ojos, tras luego sentir como la mano de Kaoru se estrellaba fuertemente contra su mejilla. El dolor físico no se comparó en lo más mínimo con el interno. Sentía como poco a poco algo dentro de él se iba rompiendo, pedazo a pedazo. Colocó su propia mano sobre la zona herida. Y observó como Kaoru ayudaba a Ootori a levantarse.

.-'Kyouya-senpai... Kyouya y yo... estamos saliendo, Hikaru. Te guste o no, tendrás que aceptarlo'.-dijo decidido el Hitachiin, entrelazando su mano con la del moreno.

Aquello le cayó como un balde de agua fría, al igual que a Tamaki, quién solo atinó a abrir la boca un par de veces sin poder decir nada. Había sido tan inesperado para todos. Incluso para las clientas del Host Club que lucían perturbadas.

Fue entonces que Hikaru recordó las palabras que Haruhi había dicho en la mañana. Ahora sí tenían sentido. Mucho sentido...

'_Las cosas que damos por hecho son las que más duelen al momento de perderse, Hikaru-kun_'

Aquella frase retumbó en su cabeza una y otra vez, contemplando la imagen de su hermano al lado de su senpai, incapaz de hacer algo.

¿Cuándo lo había perdido?

Luchó contra las ganas de llorar. Y se encaminó hacia la salida, abatido. No había más que decir. Las cosas estaban bastante claras. Giró la perilla y salió por la puerta que una vez ambos habían abierto juntos.

Kaoru se sintió flaquear al ver a su gemelo en ese estado, sin embargo, permaneció en su lugar, apretando fuertemente la mano de Kyouya. No podía echarse para atrás.

« _Es lo correcto. Es como debe ser. Es... lo mejor... ¿Verdad? _»

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Notas de Ruri: **Me siento tan mal por haber hecho sufrir tanto a Hikaru TT0TT pero se lo merecía o.ó igual que Tamaki xD sé que le he dado muy poco protagonismo al rubio, pero ya será su momento xD en este capítulo solo pensé en esa última escena, realmente me dolió hacer eso u.u amo a los gemelos, adoro el incesto oWo pero tenía que hacerlo, ya habrá una reconciliación más adelante oXo eso espero xD

Y muchísimas gracias por los reviews o0o quedé encantada cuando los leí n.n la verdad no creí que llegara a interesarle a alguien jejejeje sí, así soy yo, siempre positiva xD

**Amynaoko: **mi primer review!! nOn gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que haya sido de tu agrado, y más aun que te guste esta pareja oUo lo cierto es que no es tan extraña. Hubo una ocasión en que leí un fic en inglés, y era un One-Shot de Mor**ix**Kaoru o0o a decir verdad me gustó muchísimo pero esa pareja me pareció aun más extraña que Kyouya**x**Kaoru xD Por cierto, por si te interesa, hay otro fic que trata de que pareja, y fue publicado recientemente o0o se titula _Déjalo ir_ y es de **Ashley Ketchum1**. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también, nos estamos leyendo!!! nOn

**Izumi-sakachita: **hi!! nOn excelente argumento? o0o te parece? De verdad? xD espero no decepcionarte oWo yo también me sorprendí cuando pensé en esa pareja, y poco a poco la historia fue tomando forma en mi cabecita xDD hacia tiempo que quería escribir un fic de Ouran, y además estaba un tanto cansada de ver sufrir a Kaoru uxu pero en fin, creo que todos sufrirán un poco aquí. Y más que idiotas yo diría que Hikaru y Tamaki son unos despistados, pero ambos términos están bien empleados xDD jejeje. Espero recibir más reviews tuyos!! n0n

**Tsuki: **ninia ecchi kohai xD (no te molesta que te diga así, verdad? oUo) gracias por el review!!! o0o sé que no salió completo, pero no te preocupes, esas cosas pasan, el maldito servidor falla 1 a las 50 o.ó en fin, como te lo prometí, aquí tienes el segundo capítulo xD y espero que te halla ido bien en la escuela nOn sabes? En la mañana terminé de ver Ouran, y lloré de la emoción TT-TT y me sentí mal al escribir este fic... pero lo voy a continuar xDD muajajajaja. Espero que continúes leyendo mi fic!!! Aunque me demore años en actualizarlo!! o0o jijiji nos estamos viendo!! xP

**Korime: **holas!! nOn hacía tiempo que no sabía de ti o0o y tampoco sabía que esta pareja fuera una de tus favoritas!! Realmente me alegra que este fic también halla sido de tu agrado n.n respecto a la los gemelos, pues tienen que terminar juntos xD (allá arriba lo he especificado por si tienes dudas jejejeje n.n). Y en cuanto a mis otros fics, sé que tengo que continuarlos, y lo haré, tengo que aprovechar estas últimas semanas de vacaciones que tengo o0o. En fin, espero recibir más comentarios tuyos!! ja ne!! n0n

**Lady Yaoi Yuri: **gracias por el review!! n0n aquí tienes el segundo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo disfrute al escribirlo. Lo cierto es que terminé de escribirlo ayer pero tenía que hacerle ciertas correcciones, y es la primera vez que actualizo tan pronto, pues a mí se me conoce por mi tardanza de seis meses jejejeje xDD nuevamente gracias!!! oUo

**Rya Reil Miyu: **hi!! nOn que te pareció? No tardé nada xD es un milagro jejeje como ya le comenté a **Lady Yaoi Yuri**, tengo problemas con las actualizaciones y soy más conocida por mis retrasos, es cierto que a veces me excedo pero trato por todos los medios complacer a mis lectores, así que por favor tenme paciencia si demoro uxu va en contra mía pero mi inspiración suele abandonarme continuamente -.-U y regresar en los peores momentos (léase: Exámenes xD) espero ver otro review tuyo por aquí! n0n te me cuidas!!

En fin, creo que terminé de responder a todos los reviews que llegaron antes de subir este capítulo. Mil gracias nuevamente n0n no se imaginan lo contenta que estoy!!! Y lamento comunicarles que probablemente me demore en subir el siguiente capítulo, pues he dejado de lado varios fics, y debo dedicarles un poco de tiempo también n.nU

¡¡Gracias por leer!!


	3. Complicated

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Disclaimer: **Lamentablemente _Ouran Koukou Host Club_ no me pertenece TT-TT y tampoco utilizo a sus personajes con fin de lucro, solo por diversión xD

**Aclaraciones:** Es un fic _shonen ai_ nunca he escrito _yaoi_, y tampoco me creo capaz de hacerlo por el momento xD

**Parejas: **Kyouya **x** Kaoru (no _trascendental_), Hikaru **x** Kaoru , Kyouya **x** Tamaki

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

.-'Diálogos'

« _Pensamientos _»

_Recuerdos_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**The winner takes it all**

**Por: **Ruri Sakuma

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

« _Vaya día... _»

Fue el pensamiento que cruzó por su mente en el preciso instante que un suspiró escapó de sus delgados labios. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, y él aun permanecía en los pasillos de la escuela, dando vueltas al lugar como alma en pena.

Las cosas no habían resultado nada bien ese día. Y el último acontecimiento lo había dejado tan perturbado como la actitud de su amigo desde hacía buen tiempo.

Precisamente aquel día, en que su estado de ánimo había estado hasta el suelo, después de ser ignorado por su mejor amigo en un sinfín de ocasiones, se enteraba que este último salía con uno de los traviesos gemelos del Host Club.

Realmente inesperado...

Imaginarse a Kyouya enamorado... no es que no lo haya pensado antes. Siempre creyó que Ootori encontraría a alguien, pero nunca creyó que fuese el pelirrojo, y mucho menos que llegara el día de verlo. Sin embargo, no se sentía tan a gusto como debería.

Quería que su amigo fuese feliz. Le deseaba lo mejor del mundo. Y esperaba que junto a Kaoru pudiera descubrir lo maravilloso que era el amor, muy a pesar del mal concepto que tuviera el moreno de ese tema. Pero...

Aquella reciente relación lo hacía sentirse... ¿incómodo?

Sí, quizás esa fuese la palabra adecuada.

Sentía que el moreno lo había apartado de su vida, ahora que había encontrado un compañero. Y ciertamente, eso le hizo sentirse terriblemente mal en todo aspecto. Y hasta celoso. Celoso porque ya no tendría la compañía de Kyouya en todo momento solo para él. Su tiempo compartido se vería reducido, pues ahora debería dedicarse más a Kaoru.

Pero... ¿tanto le afectaba todo eso?

Ootori había estado comportándose de manera extraña, tanto que había llegado a preocuparlo y entristecerlo, pues jamás se había portado de una manera tan fría e hiriente con él. Y saber que la causa de su distanciamiento había sido precisamente el hermano de Hikaru... pues... le molestaba.

Quería que siguieran siendo amigos. Y seguir formando parte de su vida. No ser dejado de lado, y olvidado.

Sabía perfectamente que Kaoru no podía haberle pedido que se alejara de él, o algo parecido. El muchacho era sumamente dulce, amable... y dudaba que una petición tan egoísta fuera propia de él, y mucho menos escuchada por el moreno. Pero cabía la posibilidad de que Ootori lo hubiera hecho por cuenta propia.

Le dolía la cabeza de tanto meditar al respecto.

El punto era que, Kyouya y Kaoru estaban juntos. Y él estorbaba. Y el moreno lo había apartado una vez que habían comenzado su relación, y no se lo había hecho saber por más amigos que fueran. En todo caso, Ootori era libre de hablarle del tema si es que así lo quería.

Tampoco esperaba que le dijera que estaban saliendo de un día para otro, pero esperaba que al menos le hubiere tenido la confianza suficiente para haberle comentado sobre su interés por el pelirrojo, mas sin embargo, lo había ocultado todo este tiempo.

Tamaki se acercó a uno de los grandes ventanales, y apoyó una de sus manos sobre el vidrio, logrando ver ligeramente su reflejo. Esa tristeza que lo embargaba lo confundía. No había razón para sentirse así. Sentía un gran nudo en la garganta, un vacío en su interior, y un enorme sentimiento de pérdida. Quizás estaba siendo demasiado dramático, pero era precisamente lo que sentía sin encontrar fundamentos.

« _¿Qué pasa contigo, Tamaki?... No estarás enloqueciendo¿verdad? _»

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Divertido por el pensamiento. Pero algo más llamó su atención poco después.

A lo lejos divisó dos siluetas muy familiares, que caminaban una muy cerca de la otra. Sí, claro que se trataba de _ellos_. No dejó de observarlos ni por un instante, aunque estuviesen acercándose cada vez más, y aunque pudiesen verlo claramente si levantaban la mirada a una de las torres. Sus manos entrelazadas, y la gracia que tenían ambos muchachos al caminar, los hacía verse ciertamente como la "pareja perfecta" a los ojos de cualquiera, menos a los suyos.

Un punzante dolor atacó sin previó avisó a su corazón. Era tan fuerte, e insoportable, que colocó una de sus blancas manos sobre su pecho, como si con eso lograra aliviarlo. Sin embargo fue imposible que lo calmara.

Su ser entero se tensó. Y la calidez de su cuerpo lo abandonó hasta el instante en el que los perdió de vista. Dejándolo abatido, y sobretodo, confundido por tal reacción.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué le dolía tanto verlos juntos...?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

Fue lo que se preguntó el rubio. Mas no encontró respuesta...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo III**

"_Complicated_"

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Honey se encontraba a un lado del pasillo de las respectivas aulas de sus kohai, balanceando de un lado a otro al rosado conejo que traía en brazos, mientras que algunas jovencitas lo observaban con ternura. Y es que el muchacho, a pesar de ser el mayor del grupo, no perdía aquella inocencia.

Mori observaba al exterior, centrándose en los bellos jardines, pero sin ver un punto fijo en realidad. Dentro de él, había un montón de pensamientos y dudas que no lo dejaban tranquilo ni un solo momento.

.-'Takashi...'.-habló el más bajo, acercándose a su primo.

.-'¿Uhm?'

.-'Nee... ¿verdad que Hika-chan y Tama-chan parecían realmente tristes ayer?'

.-'Sí...'

.-'¿Y verdad que esto tiene mucho que ver con la relación de Kao-chan y Kyou-chan?

.-'... sí'

.-'Pero... ¿sabes?. Hay algo que no entiendo aun. Hace poco... ambos lucían muy tristes, mucho más que Hika-chan y Tama-chan. Y ciertamente llegue a pensar que la responsable era Haru-chan. Pero de un momento a otro las cosas cambiaron. Y creí que para mejor. Sin embargo, tanto Hika-chan como Tama-chan no parecen contentos con lo ocurrido. ¿Entiendes lo que esta pasando?'

.-'... No.'

.-'No creo que halla algo de malo en que Kao-chan y Kyou-chan estén saliendo'

.-'Hay mucho de malo, aunque no lo creas'.-respondió el moreno, dejando de lado las cortas respuestas que anteriormente había estado dando.

.-'Ya lo imaginaba'.-el rubio adoptó una expresión más seria pero a la vez triste, mientras sostenía con más fuerza al conejito, apegándolo a su pecho.

.-'Las cosas no andan bien. Y lo que hacen...'

.-'Kao-chan esta confundido. Al igual que Kyou-chan. No creo que lo hagan adrede.'

.-'Sí saben lo que hacen. Pero solo están pensando en ellos'

.-'¿Y eso es egoísta?'.-preguntó clavando sus ojos en los de su primo.

.-'Si lastima a otros, lo es.'

-'Pero... ellos... ya han sufrido suficiente...'.-murmuró más para sí que para el moreno, aunque sus palabras llegaron a oídos de éste.-'¿No crees?'

.-'Uhm...'

Mori prefirió callar. Quizás no era adecuado hablar de ese tema. O dar su opinión al respecto. Aunque en realidad no sabía que pensar. Estaba tan confundido como el rubio que optó por no entrar en detalles. Correcto. O incorrecto. Eso no lo decidía él. Ni su primo. Pero de algo podía estar seguro. Las cosas habían cambiado, para bien o para mal. Pero lo que venía podía ser peor.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Hikaru observó su reflejo en la ventana de la limosina. Sus ojeras estaban marcadas, y su rostro pálido, como cuando estaba enfermo. No había podido dormir en toda la noche. Y es que no contar con la compañía de su gemelo en su cama, como ya estaba acostumbrado, era algo que simplemente le quitaba el sueño. Como todas las otras ocasiones.

No era la primera vez que dormía solo. Pero la última vez había sido varios meses atrás, tras una fuerte discusión que habían tenido, de la cual no recordaba el motivo ahora. Sin embargo, aquello no había sido tan grave como la situación que estaba viviendo.

'_Kyouya-senpai... Kyouya y yo... estamos saliendo, Hikaru. Te guste o no, tendrás que aceptarlo'_

No podía dejar de escuchar la voz de Kaoru repitiendo esa frase un millón de veces en su cabeza. Era como una daga que se clavaba repetidamente en su corazón, dañando cada vez más la zona herida.

Se negaba a creerlo. Kaoru era suyo. Y no podía ser de nadie más. Mucho menos del despreciable de su senpai, mejor conocido como el príncipe de las sombras, con quien siempre había mantenido una distancia relativa dentro y fuera del Host Club. No es que no le agradase, (aunque a estas alturas había empezado a odiarlo), sino más bien que siempre le había tenido algo de miedo. Nunca sabían que estaba pensando, ni tampoco lo que era capaz de hacer. Podía sorprenderles en cualquier momento con cosas tan extremadamente incomprensibles, como las locas ideas de su señor. Por lo que prefería mantenerlo alejado de su vida.

Y aun así, ahora no podía. Se había vuelto su enemigo de la noche a la mañana. Pero no solo eso, también era un vil traidor. Había traicionado la poca confianza que le tenía al comenzar una relación con su gemelo a sus espaldas. Y peor aun, se había atrevido, según él, a humillarlo frente a todos.

No podría perdonárselo jamás.

Aunque parte de la culpa también la tuviera él. Se había descuidado, y el moreno había aprovechado el momento para robarle lo más importante y valioso que tenía. Kaoru.

.-'Hikaru'

.-'¿Uhm?'

.-'¿Piensas seguir con esa actitud tan infantil?'.-preguntó frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, aunque se sentía más dolido que molesto por el comportamiento de su hermano.

.-'Uhm...'

Kaoru dejó de creer que el único capaz de dar ese tipo de respuestas era Mori-senpai. A pesar de que el motivo del moreno fuera lo poco sociable que era. Y Hikaru... en fin, no tenía motivo por el cual comportarse así. Seguía siendo un crío a sus ojos, y estaba totalmente seguro que tardaría mucho en madurar.

.-'¿No vas a decir más?'.-insistió.

.-'¿Qué quieres que diga, Kaoru?'

.-'No lo sé. No me diriges la palabra desde ayer. Y al menos hoy te dignaste a decirme algo en el desayuno. Pero de ahí hasta ahora, nada. Pienso que no deberías hacer tanto drama por lo de Kyouya, sabes perfectamente que eso solo me concierne a mí.'

.-'Y a mí'.-agregó, volteando, y clavando la mirada en su hermano.

.-'Sabes que no'

.-'¿Por qué?'

.-'Soy yo quien decide que hago o dejo de hacer con mi vida, Hikaru. No tú, ni nadie.'

.-'Pero esto nos afecta a todos.'

.-'Puede que sí. Y no uses eso como excusa. Tendrás que acostumbrarte. Sabías a la perfección que tarde o temprano esto sucedería.'

.-'Uhm'

Kaoru sonrió levemente satisfecho. Era una victoria para él. Había dejado sin palabras a Hikaru, por tanto, como suele decirse, el que calla, otorga. Su hermano no podía aceptar darle la razón. Y eso lo sabía muy bien. Era propio de él mantenerse callado cuando reconocía su dolorosa derrota.

.-'Creí que te alegrarías por mí'.-continuó el menor de los Hitachiin, clavando la mirada en sus manos que descansaban sobre su regazo.

.-'No puedo.'

.-'¿Por qué?'

.-'Porque pareces no estar satisfecho con mi compañía, Kaoru. Creí que no necesitaríamos a nadie más si nos manteníamos juntos. Pero veo que tú no piensas igual'

.-'Hikaru...'

.-'No, Kaoru. No me pidas que lo acepte. Pero si es tu decisión, la respeto. No me pidas más.'

Victoria para Hikaru. Fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó por la mente del menor de los gemelos. Aunque sabía que aquella opinión era un tanto errada. Ellos eran hermanos. No podían ser más. No debían. A pesar de que Kaoru realmente lo deseara. Y no podrían contar con la compañía del otro para toda la vida. El camino que les tocaría seguir no sería el mismo... y tendrían que comenzar a recorrerlo solos muy pronto...

Aun así podía comprender sus celos. Y aquella actitud tan egoísta. Porque lo había vivido y sentido en carne propia. Sin deseárselo jamás a su hermano, por muy inevitable que fuera. El también había sentido miedo de perderlo en los brazos de Haruhi. Pero era su turno. Muy a pesar de que eso sonora como una cruel pero dulce venganza.

« _Porque sé que jamás podrás mirarme igual que a ella... Y porque sé que desearte junto a mí esta prohibido... Es por eso, que te dejo ir... más que por mí, lo hago por nosotros Hikaru... Porque ambos ya hicimos nuestra elección... No puedes tenernos a ambos... y eso sí que lo sabes muy bien... _»

Hikaru permaneció enfurruñado en el extremo del asiento, en silencio. Y Kaoru lo miró de soslayo antes de concentrar su atención en las calles de la ciudad. Quizás por el momento no había más que decir.

El silencio, realmente, podía llegar a ser tan agradable en ciertas ocasiones, aunque solo diera lugar a más confusión.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Tamaki se plantó en el umbral de la puerta del aula, sintiendo que su cuerpo se tensaba.

¿Nervios?

Respiró hondo antes de ingresar, y sonrió amablemente a sus compañeros mientras se hacía paso hacia su respectivo asiento. Colocó su portafolio sobre su mesa. Y observó extrañado el lugar de Ootori que aun permanecía vacío.

Aquello si era una novedad. Normalmente lo encontraba todas las mañanas, leyendo algún libro, o revisando algunos apuntes para la clase o para el Host Club. Pero en esta ocasión no. Observó el aula en busca de su amigo. Pero definitivamente no se encontraba ahí.

« _Quizás... este con Kaoru _»

Pensó no muy entusiasmado mientras salía a zancadas del lugar, en dirección al aula de los gemelos y de su hija.

Había tomado una decisión la noche anterior. No permitiría que nada ni nadie, ni siquiera el mismísimo Kyouya, lo borrara de su vida y lo apartara así como así. Eran amigos. Y quizás ya no lo necesitaba tanto como antes. Pero no le daba derecho a decidir él solo. Si _Okasan_ era importante en su vida, entonces _Otousan_ debí serlo también para el moreno.

Tan ensimismado estaba, que no se percató que alguien venía del otro lado del pasillo cuando dobló en la esquina cercana a la escalera. Su visión se ensombreció, y sintió un fuerte golpe en el rostro, tras perder el equilibrio. La caída era inminente, pero aun en su desconcierto sintió que alguien lo sujetaba de la cintura, y que ambos se estrellaban contra el frío piso de la escuela.

.-'Au...'.-fue el primer sonido que salió de su boca antes de abrir sus ojos y encontrarse cara a cara con Ootori.-'¡Kyouya!'

.-'Buenos días, Tamaki'.-respondió en tono indiferente.

.-'Muy buenos días para ti también'.-dijo sonriendo un tanto nervioso.

.-'Uhm... Tamaki¿Podrías hacer el favor de levantarte?. La verdad es que no estoy muy cómodo en esta posición, y lo cierto es que acabo de darme cuenta que pesas más de lo que aparentas'

Suou enrojeció violentamente, y en un rápido movimiento se levantó, extendiendo una mano a su amigo para que lo imitara.

El moreno sacudió el polvo de su uniforme, y recogió su portafolio, tras acomodarse los lentes, como ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer más de un millón de veces al día.

.-'Gomen ne, Kyouya. ¿Te has lastimado?'.-preguntó preocupado.

.-'No, estoy bien. Solo ha sido una caída. Parece que tenías mucha prisa, Tamaki.'

.-'Oh no. Bueno... solo iba distraído'.-respondió y soltó una leve carcajada.

Ootori arqueó una ceja. Atolondrado. Esa palabra era una de las que mejor definían al posible heredero de los Suou. Pero, él, mejor que nadie, sabía lo que significaba que lo estuviera más que de costumbre. Tamaki estaba nervioso.

« _Gran descubrimiento Einstein. No era realmente difícil deducirlo._ »

Pensó sarcástico consigo mismo.

Pero la pregunta era¿por qué?

Lo examinó con la mirada, tratando de encontrar algo que le dijera el motivo. Sin embargo, no había nada a simple vista que pudiera delatarlo. Solo su ya conocida torpeza que se intensificaba en esas ocasiones, y uno que otro gesto exagerado.

.-'¿Y a dónde te dirigías?'.-preguntó con curiosidad, queriendo llegar al fondo del asunto.

No por preocupación. Bueno, quizás solo un poco que se negaría a aceptar. Pero más sobretodo porque era Tamaki. Debía tratarse de algo sumamente serio, importante y perturbador, para tener al rubio en tal estado. Y lograr que el muchacho dijera de qué se trataba era la tarea difícil. Porque por más despistado, escandaloso, y cabeza hueca que fuera, Tamaki jamás decía lo que le sucedía. Tenía esa facilidad para ayudar a los demás, pero no dejaba que lo ayudaran, aunque se sintiese miserable... y aunque no pudiese hacer nada solo.

.-'A ningún lugar. Solo pensé en ir a dar una vuelta'.-respondió mientras acompañaba al moreno dentro del aula.

.-'Ibas a ver a Haruhi'.-quiso decir aquello como una pregunta, pero había sonado más a una afirmación, y sin duda era como lo había entendido el otro.

.-'No. Supongo que no debe haber llegado aun.'

Ootori arqueó las cejas por segunda vez.

.-'¿Qué sucede, Kyouya?'.-preguntó extrañado por la mirada que le dirigía.

.-'¿No estas preocupado por lo que le pueda hacer Hikaru?. Si no mal recuerdo desde hace algunos días no dejabas de fastidiarme diciéndome que teníamos que hacer algo para que el Hitachiin no se acercara _nuestra_ hija'.

.-'Bueno... espero que no se le ocurra nada por el momento.'-dijo mientras luchaba consigo mismo antes de salir corriendo en busca de la castaña.

Cómo no iba a preocuparse por su hija. Era su responsabilidad, y dejarla a manos del pelirrojo era un riesgo que iba a correr si a cambio podía arreglar un par de cosas con el moreno.

.-'¿Eh?. ¿Dijiste _nuestra_?'.-el rubio parpadeó ante su reacción tardía, después de las palabras del príncipe de las sombras.

.-'¿Ah?'

Su sonrisa se suavizó, y las mejillas de Kyouya se tiñeron de un claro color rosa que pasó (desafortunadamente) desapercibido por _otousan_.

.-'Al fin estas aceptando tu responsabilidad como _Okasan_'.-los ojos del Suou brillaron intensamente, y de no ser porque Kyouya era el más serio, razonable y poco romántico del grupo, a estas alturas estaría viendo las mismas estrellas y corazones que el rubio.

El moreno tosió, reprimiendo las ganas de lanzarle algo.

.-'¿No tenías algo que hacer, Tamaki?'

.-'¿Eh?'

.-'Estabas muy apurado hace un rato¿recuerdas?'

.-'Nee _Okasan_¿me estas echando?'.-lloriqueó.

.-'No, de todos modos, yo voy a ver a Kaoru antes que empiecen las clases'

.-'Ah vale'

Su alegría y su entusiasmo se fueron al tacho en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a pesar que su sonrisa no se borrara. Kyouya si que sabía malograr el momento.

.-'Nos vemos después'

Y suspiró derrotado una vez que el moreno había salido del aula.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Fue una mala idea.

Definitivamente.

Eso pensaba la muchacha mientras caminaba en compañía de los gemelos Hitachiin. No había planeado encontrarse con ellos a mitad de camino de la escuela, y mucho menos que se ofrecieran a llevarla. Si hubiera querido ir en algún transponer, pues hubiera tomado del tren de las mañanas, el mismo que tomaban muchos de sus antiguos compañeros que se dirigían a otra preparatoria no muy lejos de Ouran.

Miró a Kaoru. Y luego a Hikaru. No escuchaba bromas, ni comentarios pesados. Y por mucho que se alegrara de ello, no se sentía cómoda. La atmósfera que se traían esos dos era insoportable, y le ponía los nervios de punta. Parecía que de momento pudiesen comenzar a gritarse el uno a otro sin tener consideración con los presentes. Y no quería ser participe de eso.

Ahora más que nada deseaba que cierto rubio hiciera aparición y calmara un poco el ambiente, o que al menos la sacara de ahí. Ya bastante le había costado sobrevivir el viaje de camino a la escuela, y probablemente el lidiar con ellos en la misma clase sería un problema mayor.

Pero desafortunadamente sus ruegos no fueron escuchados, y la persona que apareció no fue precisamente a quién esperaba, y eso no ayudaría en nada.

.-'Buenos días, Kaoru. Haruhi... Hikaru.'.-dijo el moreno.

El mayor de los gemelos soltó un gruñido apenas audible para Fujioka, al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño y le dirigía una mirada asesina al recién llegado.

.-'Buenos días, Kyouya'.-el pelirrojo sonrió dulcemente.

.-'Buenos días, Kyouya-senpai'.-respondió la castaña mirando de reojo a su amigo, y esperando que por lo menos no hiciera una escenita ahí mismo, frente a las jovencitas que los observaban con mucha atención.

Después de que Kaoru hiciera pública, por así decirlo, su relación con el moreno en el Host Club, seguramente no habría quién no supiese al respecto. Y obviamente sus más asiduas clientas ya habrían informado a las demás muchachas de la escuela sobre lo ocurrido.

.-'Kaoru, me gustaría poder hablar contigo en _privado_'.-dijo Ootori enfatizando la última palabra, logrando que el disgusto del otro gemelo aumentara en un 50 por ciento.

.-'Claro. Bueno, los veo en un rato'.-dijo el muchacho en ademán de marcharse.

.-'Espera'.-Hikaru lo cogió fuertemente de la muñeca, y su hermano se giró confundido.

.-'¿Sucede algo?'

.-'No... No te retrases, Kaoru'.-clavó la mirada en su senpai.

.-'Lo sé'

Y sin más, se deshizo del agarre de su gemelo para entrelazar su mano con la de Kyouya y marcharse.

.-'¿Hikaru...?'

Haruhi observó a su amigo que no quitaba la vista de la pareja, quedándose plantado en medio pasillo, aun después de que los viera desaparecer entre la multitud de estudiantes que se dirigía a sus respectivas aulas.

.-'¿Estas bien?'.-insistió.

Pero no logró que el pelirrojo dijera más que soltar un bufido.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

.-'¿Y de qué querías hablar?'.-preguntó el pelirrojo recostándose contra la fría pared una vez que el moreno cerró la puerta de aquella aula vacía donde solían frecuentarse.

.-'Parece que las cosas no van bien con Hikaru'

.-'No esperaba más. Esto solo durara un tiempo... hasta que se acostumbre... supongo.'

.-'¿Supones?'.-Kyouya se acercó, y acarició la mejilla izquierda del muchacho.

.-'Sí. Imagino que si no lo logra superar, vivirá resentido contigo por haberle robado a su único hermano'.-dijo divertido rodeando el cuello de su senpai.

.-'¿Y debo temerle a eso?'.

.-'No, pero podrías tener cuidado. Es más, sería de gran ayuda que dejaras de provocarlo cada vez que te cruzas con él.'

.-'¿Por qué?. Él se lo buscó.'

.-'Kyouya, Hikaru es mi hermano. Lo único que quiero es que él sea feliz, y yo sé que muy en el fondo él desea lo mismo, y ambos tenemos que acostumbrarnos a estar lejos del otro. No podemos ser dependientes de nosotros mismos toda la vida. Y realmente te agradecería si me ayudas a llevar _la fiesta en paz_ con él.'

.-'Vale. Lo intentaré.'

.-'¡Kyouya!'

Pero antes que Kaoru pudiera seguir protestando por el poco interés que le estaba dando al asunto, el moreno atrapó sus labios en un apasionado beso que poco a poco comenzó a dejarlo sin aire, como en las ocasione anteriores.

Sus mejillas se cubrieron de rubor, y el calor de cuerpo aumento. Era una sensación placentera que llenaba el vacío que sentía cuando pensaba en su gemelo, una especie de ilusión muy corta, que a pesar de lo bien que lo hacía sentir, su duración lo dejaba insatisfecho.

Así que decidió no quedarse atrás. Deslizó suave y lentamente su lengua dentro de la húmeda cavidad de su senpai, mientras enredaba sus dedos en los negros cabellos. Como repuesta a tal acción, escuchó un leve gemido por parte de Ootori, el cual quedó atrapado en la boca de ambos, para luego sentir como las manos del joven sujetaban con firmeza su cintura.

Kyouya se había sorprendido, pues normalmente el pelirrojo no actuaba por su cuenta y se dejaba hacer. Pero le gustaba que fuera así. Ciertamente había comenzado a pensar que el Hitachiin estaba lleno de sorpresas. No solo por haber correspondido a su beso la primera vez, sino también por haber anunciado oficialmente su relación, aunque ésta fuese solo una farsa.

.-'Estas tenso'.-dijo Ootori una vez que dejó los labios de su presa y se dirigió a su cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo aquella zona virgen hasta ahora.

.-'Kyouya...'.-pronunció con dificultad, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

.-'¿Uhm?'

.-'¿Esta bien lo que hacemos?'

.-'Creí que ya habíamos hablado al respecto'

.-'Es que... yo solo...'

.-'No es cuestión de que este bien o no... es cuestión de que nos sintamos a gusto'

.-'¿Y tú te sientes a gusto besando a alguien a quien no amas?'

El moreno se detuvo un breve instante, y el pelirrojo se reprochó mentalmente. Lo cierto es que ambos no se sentían a gusto. Y la pregunta estaba de más. Pero... era _su_ _solución_. Y estaba bien para ellos.

Kaoru abrió enormemente los ojos al sentir como su senpai lo abrazaba dulcemente, igual que en otras ocasiones, pero no dijo palabra alguna que pudiera decirle en qué estaba pensando. O sí es que estaba molesto por lo que acaba de decirle.

.-'Kyouya... promete una cosa'.-dijo vacilante el menor, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable de pedirle algo en una situación como esa.

.-'Dime'

.-'Nunca te enamores de mí¿vale?'

Ootori se alejó un poco para poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos, extrañado por tan repentina petición. Suavizó su mirada, y se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de hablar.

.-'Tienes miedo de que esto pueda llegar a más, y terminemos más lastimados de lo que estamos¿verdad?'

.-'...'

.-'Lo que hacemos es... muy parecido a lo que Hikaru y tú solían hacer. Solo actuaban. Fingían algo que no era cierto. No estamos involucrando sentimientos porque entonces esto sería aun más serio que un simple pasatiempo. Y ciertamente, dudo que ambos nos enamoremos si no dejamos de pensar en _ellos_ un solo minuto. Porque, siendo francos, soy consciente de que así sea yo quien te este besando, tú imaginas que se trata de Hikaru y no de mí.'

El aludido bajó la mirada avergonzado.

.-'No te estoy reprochando, Kaoru'.-cogió el mentón de su kohai, obligándolo a que levantara su rostro.-'Yo tampoco dejo de pensar en Tamaki... pero siendo sincero, cuando estoy contigo, logró olvidarme un poco de él y centro mi atención solo en ti. Y sería bueno que tu también lo hicieras si realmente quieres dejar esos sentimientos por Hikaru atrás.'

Kaoru asintió y se aferró al moreno fuertemente.

.-'Y si esto te hace sentir más tranquilo, prometo nunca enamorarme de ti'

Sin poder evitarlo, el pelirrojo esbozó una pequeña y sincera sonrisa que quedó oculta entre el cuello y el hombro del moreno.

.-'Gracias...'.-susurró con un hilo de voz.

Deseaba tener la misma seguridad que poseía su calculador senpai, pero no era tan propio de él mostrarse así. Aun así debía esforzarse. Esto ya no solo se trataba de él o de Hikaru. También involucraba a Kyouya. E involucraba los sentimientos de ambos.

« _Dejar todo atrás... dejar a Hikaru... es lo que he intentado hacer todo este tiempo y aun no lo consigo... sin embargo... _»

.-'Creo que ya deberíamos ir a clase.'.-habló Ootori observando el reloj de su muñeca.

.-'Sí...'

« _… esta es la única manera de lograrlo... _»

Acomodó su saco y camisa, y se colgó del brazo de Kyouya antes que cruzaran el umbral de la puerta. El moreno solo alcanzó a dirigirle una mirada de complicidad acompañada de una leve sonrisa.

Quizás ese no fuese el comienzo de un romance... pero sí de una extraña amistad.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Aclaraciones:**

_Kohai_: Es lo opuesto a senpai. Los que llevan este titulo son los que cursan años inferiores con respecto a otros que cursas estudios superiores. Por ejemplo, Tamaki es el senpai de Haruhi, pero a su vez es el kohai de Mori y Honey. Si queda alguna duda háganmelo saber.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Notas de Ruri:** woa o-o al fin termine xD realmente fue frustrante escribir este capitulo o.oU lo he re-escrito tres veces y al final quede contenta, bueno solo un poco n-n jejejeje

Y definitivamente, la música es inspiradora o-o

Ha sido el capítulo más largo hasta el momento n-nU pero no se sorprendan, no significa que vaya hacer los demás igual o sean más cortos, depende que lo que quiera escribir en ese capítulo y de cuan inspirada este xDu

Nee... espero que disculpen la falta de "acción" de este capítulo pero quise centrarme más en lo que sentían y pensaban los personajes o-oU aunque a decir verdad el que más trabajo me costó fue Tamaki n.nU aunque el pobre aun no se ha dado cuenta que esta enamorado mi lindo Kyouya, pero eso sucederá más adelante n.n

Gracias por su paciencia, sus ánimos, su apoyo, y sobretodo por sus reviews nOn de verdad me hace muy feliz recibir sus comentarios! oUo

**Rya Reil Miyu: **hola! nOn fuiste el primer review, realmente me sorprendió tu rapidez porque acababa de subir el capitulo y ya había alguien que lo había leído xD jejeje bueno, respecto a lo que dijiste, pues no sucedió exactamente igual pero Hikaru no se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados, y lo cierto es que continuara con un trato un tanto frío para con su hermano, pues de cierto modo esta un poco resentido, pero ya veremos que pasa xD apenas tengo un par de ideas para los siguientes capítulos y millones de escenas en mente que me gustaría utilizar n-n en cuanto a Tamaki, pues él cree que el distanciamiento del moreno fue debido a la relación que empezó con Kaoru, pero ya se dará cuenta de por qué es que esto le esta afectando de demasiado. Respecto a Honey y a Mori, tendrán más participación, no te preocupes, aunque me cuesta algo de trabajo que tantos personajes interactúen juntos n.nU Te me cuidas!! Ja ne!! oUo

**Tsuki: **Ecchi!! nOn gracias por el review!!! espero que te este yendo buen en la escuela, y me refiero en todo!! n.nU bueno, tú fuiste una de las testigos de mi frustración para con este capítulo xD gracias por aguantarme en el msn y por ayudarme!!! No se que habría hecho sin ti, niña!!! ojala te guste el capítulo!! No estamos viendo!!! Ehm... mañana? xD bueno, si, ojala nos veamos mañana!!! n-n

**Fari: **Hi!! Una nueva lectora oUo realmente me alegra que te guste mi fic n-n pero tendrás que esperar un poco para la reconciliación de los gemelos porque las cosas no se darán muy fácil que digamos o-oU conociendo el carácter de Hikaru y la decisión que ha tomado Kaoru pues... habrá para rato xD pero es un hecho! Estarán juntos si o si!! Gracias por tu comentario!! n-n

**Amynaoko: **comparto tu opinión, yo tampoco esperaba que Kaoru lo dijera o-oU cuando pensé en esa escena, al principio el gemelo no iba a decir nada al respecto... pero conforme iba escribiendo la escena comenzó a cambiar hasta convertirse en lo que leíste n.nU aun así decidí dejarlo así, me gustó hacer sufrir un poco a Hikaru xD como ya dije anteriormente, todos sufrirán un poco!! oWo espero que hallas leído el fic que te recomendé aunque no he visto que lo hallan actualizado hasta ahora T.T en, fin gracias por el review!! ojala también te guste este capítulo n-n

**Korime: **tu si que me entiendes T.T Kaoru siempre es la victima u.u pero eso me da derecho a hacerle eso a Hikaru o-oU aunque... en parte me sentí bien xD no, mentira, adoro a los gemelos (aunque me inclino más por el menor oWo). Y respecto a Tamaki. Ese tipo es un encanto!! Pero no pude evitar hacerlo sufrir u.u las cosas serán más o menos así de ahora en adelante, solo esperemos que el rubio por fin se de cuenta de sus sentimientos de una vez por todas o.ó gracias por comentar!! En cuanto a mis otros fics, tenme paciencia por favor uxu tengo escrito la mitad de lo capítulos que tengo que subir, así que espero poder avanzar este fin de semana que me dejan solita!! nOn te cuidas!!

**Izumi-sakachita:** tiene razón con respecto a Tamaki o-o me enfoqué demasiado en los gemelos pero creo que fue porque afectaba aun más a Hikaru pues él si conoce sus sentimientos, en cambio el rubio aun esta en camino de descubrirlos y seguramente ya te habrás dado cuenta al leer el capítulo. Espero que halla sido de tu agrado a pesar de que no halla había tanta acción como en el capítulo anterior n.nU pero ya veremos como va. Tengo muchas ganas de escribir otro fic de Ouran, pero probablemente solo sean un par de One-Shot. No pienso escribir otro fic que contenga más de un capítulo pues tengo problemas para actualizar 4 fics contando este y el tiempo me queda corto a decir verdad n.nU gracias por el review!!! n0n

**Lady Yaoi Yuri:** Gracias jejejeje n-n nee... me agrada saber que amas a Kyouya tanto como yo xD aunque a mí me tomó algo de tiempo darme cuenta n.nU el muchacho es tan encantador!! oUo y en cuanto a Tamaki, sus reacciones siempre han sido y seguirán siendo un misterio para mí, pocas veces logro entenderlo de verdad, es más complejo de lo que parece, y lo cierto es que aquello lo hace atractivo oUo pero creo que más o menos actuaría de este modo o-oU pues aun no comprende lo que siente, le tomará un poco de tiempo... y ya veremos que hará al respecto n-n gracias nuevamente!! No estamos leyendo!!

**Tomoka:** me emocionó saber que tenemos los mismos gustos!! n0n quizás tengas mucho en común xD de verdad crees que el KyouKao no esta mal? o-o pues muchas gracias!! xD se que es una pareja inusual pero no creo que se vean mal juntos o al menos eso me pareció después de ver el capitulo 16 n-n y te doy la razón, tanto Kyouya y Kaoru se sienten incómodos con Haruhi, pero no porque no les agrade sino precisamente por lo que sienten por Tamaki y Hikaru respectivamente, y eso les ha impedido ver con claridad que aquello no pasa del un simple sentimiento de amistad y cariño. Mas adelante veremos lo que siente la castaña, porque no va a estar fuera de este lío o-o gracias!! Espero ver otro review tuyo por aquí!! nWn

**Kororo-HitachiinO-o:** muchas gracias por agregarlo a tu lista de favoritos y por comentar nOn te prometo que estarán juntos... quizás no por ahora pero lo estarán oWo te doy mi palabra... a menos que se me ocurra matar a alguno... xD no, adoro a los Hitachiin!! Nos seria capaz de algo así!! estarán juntos si o si, de eso me encargo yo!! Pero demorara un poco porque las cosas no están muy bien por ahora n-nU tu también cuídate mucho!! nOn

**Fallo:** dona!! Donita!! Dona!! xD me alegra saber que te ha gustado mi fic!! Si, soy cruel, me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente xD muajajajaja pero ya ves que Hikaru tiene en parte la culpa, y Kaoru no va a estar toda la vida sufriendo no crees? o-o mas sin embargo, mi objetivo es que estén juntos, al igual que Tamaki y Kyouya, aunque para eso tengan que sufrir un poco. La vida no es color de rosa (igual que Kuma-chan xD), a veces se tiene que sufrir mucho para poder alcanzar la felicidad o-o que piensas tu? Y respecto al fic Yuri del que hablamos la otra... (no creas que me he olvidado de nuestra larga charla por teléfono xD), pues lo tengo en mente... aun sin un avance, pero ya hablaremos de eso más adelante n-nU gracias por leer y comentar!! Tu senpai te lo agradece desde el fondo de su corazón!! oUo

**koi-chan: **Andreita!! nOn (Y Yoru xD) gracias por leer!! no creí que te llegara a interesar pues ya sabia que Ouran no era mucho de tu agrado o-oU aun así, me alegra muchísimo que te guste mi fic!! oUo sabes que Sandra me dijo lo mismo cuando lo leyó? xD no puedo imaginar lo que le que haces a esa dulce e inocente niña (aunque Fallo dice que no es tan inocente xD), que mal que mal!! jejejeje xD nee... realmente espero que te guste el capitulo, Koi-chan T.T tratare de inspirarme más en tu vida y en la de Sandrita (Y Ran) xD Mata ashita! nOn

**Chussel: **gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi fic!! n-n me alegra que te halla gustado!! Y como has dicho, la canción es de Abba, no es una de mis favoritas pero me gusta muchísimo nWn y cuando pensé en este fic, el primer titulo que se me vino a la cabeza fue el de esa canción oUo como veras yo suelo responder a mis reviews aquí mismo, espero que no te moleste n.nU y también quería agradecerte por actualizar con tanta rapidez!! nWn siempre me alegras las tardes!! Animo en tu fan fic!!! te me cuidas mucho!! Y un abrazote para ti también!! n0n

Arigatou a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer!! no se imaginan lo feliz que me hacen sus reviews nUn ah!! Y casi se me olvida!! oWo este capitulo va dedicado a mi Okasan por su cumpleaños que fue ayer nWn

¡¡Omedetou Gozaimasu Okasan!!. ¡¡Eres la mejor!! nOn

¡¡Nuevamente gracias y hasta el siguiente capitulo!!


End file.
